


(Fanart) Trek Knight

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Cover Art for Star Trek Fanzine





	(Fanart) Trek Knight

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a cover for the fanzine "In a Different Reality #30" published in 1990


End file.
